Sailor Gundam Wing
by Sanji's Lover
Summary: A Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon Fussion The G-boys must help save the planet from an evil released into this world by accident. This is a Yaoi story! 2X1;3X4,5X?.Contains several original charas none of which capture a g-boys heart(this is Yaoi after all).Plea
1. Angels and Demons, Oh My!

Sailor Gundam Wing   
A Sailor Moon /Gundam Wing Fusion  
Part one: Angels and Demons, Oh My!  
By Bunny Yuy-Maxwell  
  
Disclaimer: All Gundam Wing Characters are property of Sunrise, Bandai Visuals, Sotsu Agency, and Asahi TV. This is written for entertainment purposes only. I am NOT being paid for this and if anyone is making money off this, it's not me. I have no money please don't sue me!  
  
Parings: 2x1/1x2; 3x4/4x3; 5x? (You'll see soon Wufei's secret love (s?) ^_^)  
  
Warnings: Alternate Universe, shonen-ai/ mild yaoi, some OOC, some language, an original character, and gender bending?  
  
  
A dark office……somewhere…….  
A girl with floor length blond hair that was tied in several spots with purple ribbons is wearing a tight, sleeveless bodysuit, and a short purple skirt. On her chest was a pale purple bow, with a dark purple broach. She is floating before several TV screens each depicting different colored glowing spheres. She is munching happily on some popcorn. One screen started beeping loudly, two spheres were colliding.   
"Shit!"  
  
Inside the Gundam Wing boys safehouse in the woods with a big lake…….  
Wufei is on the couch snoozing as Heero sits in a chair reading when his laptop starts beeping. He bookmarks his page then walks over to the window and calls out "Guys! A mission", to the three other boys who are swimming in the lake. On his way over to his laptop, he passes Wufei on the couch. "Wufei wake up we have a mission."   
"But Nataku I love you…", mumbled Wufei. Heero rolled his eyes, "Wufei Now Wake Up!"  
"No Nataku please don't leave me!" Wufei tried to grab Heero's arm but missed. The door opened and Quatre, Trowa, And Duo came in each wrapped in towels. "Oi, Heero you should just let him sleep, so what's the mission?" said Duo drying his braid. Heero gave up on Wufei and wordlessly brought up the new message. Duo who was reading over Heero's shoulder started laughing, "Monster!? What a joke!" Quatre pointed at the screen, "It says here it isn't a joke."  
THUD  
"Ow! What the…Onna get off me!"   
"Oops! Sorry Wufei!" The other four pilots whirled around to find a girl in purple and white, with obscenely long hair sitting on top of Wufei. Heero pulled his gun from some where in his shorts, "Who the hell are you?"   
"Oh yeah you don't remember, I almost forgot, I'm Leeloo!" The girl smiled brightly.  
"How did you get here?" asked Quatre.   
"I popped in of course!"  
Trowa whispered in Quatre's ear and he nodded as he looked from the puzzled Duo to The cheery girl, "Yeah Trowa, your right."  
"Well I didn't come here to just fall on Wufei," she said finally getting off the said boy.   
"Onna who the hell are you!" Wufei was mad, his nap being interrupted by a stupid woman and all.  
"I'm getting to that but first you two need two remember," she said pointing at Duo and Heero.   
"What!?" they said at the same time.  
Leeloo smiled again, "Wake up" and then she snapped her fingers as Heero was enveloped in a silver glow and Duo in a black glow. When the light faded Heero was wearing a white tunic with silver armor over top, he also had large feathery-white wings. Duo was dressed in a black tunic with silver and gold armor over top, and he too had wings, large black bat wings. Duo blinked and looked at Heero then promptly tackled him on to the couch, kissing him enthusiastically "Heero!" he exclaimed between kisses. Leeloo sweat dropped while the other three gundam pilots stood gaping at the sight all believing it to be a weird alcohol induced dream. Leeloo cleared her throat but the two on the couch didn't listen instead they started to grope, Leeloo turned red " Uh, guys we have some important things to do." Duo paused a moment "and this isn't?!" Trowa was the first to shake off his shock; "Maybe we should listen to her." Heero and Duo reluctantly got off the couch and each other to stand before Leeloo. Duo took a good look at the girl and his eyes lit up, "I know you!, your Leeloo the master of magic!"   
"That would be me, and I'm also currently in charge of the interactions of universes."   
Heero slung an arm around Duo's shoulders, "Isn't that Jezabel's job?"   
"She was and would be if we could find her, shortly after you were sent to this planet she disappeared, and that's kinda' why I need your help. Please believe me it was an accident, this universe and another got all messed up, it's been a real mess. I sorted out most of the mess but, I still need your help."   
"Baka no Onna," Wufei muttered under his breath but loud enough for her hear. Leeloo gave him another death glare; she was beginning to dislike this boy.   
  
To be Continued……….  



	2. Of Mini Skirts and the Enemy

Sailor Gundam Wing   
A Sailor Moon /Gundam Wing Fusion  
Part two: Of Mini Skirts and the Enemy  
By Bunny Yuy-Maxwell  
  
Disclaimer: All Gundam Wing Characters are property of Sunrise, Bandai Visuals, Sotsu Agency, and Asahi TV. I also do not own CocoPuffs. This is written for entertainment purposes only. I am NOT being paid for this and if anyone is making money off this, it's not me. I have no money please don't sue me!  
  
Parings: 2x1/1x2; 3x4/4x3; 5x? (You'll see soon Wufei's secret love (s?) ^_^)  
  
Warnings: Alternate Universe, shonen-ai/ mild yaoi, some OOC, some language, an original character, and gender bending?  
  
Previously: A mysterious girl named Leeloo appeared out of nowhere and Heero and Duo's true identities were revealed.   
  
Leeloo and Wufei glared daggers at each other for a few minutes causing the room temperature to drop several degrees. Quatre decided to intervene before someone was hurt, and quickly stepped forward.   
"How can we help you Ms. Leeloo?"  
She quickly turned away from the Chinese boy and smiled at Quatre.  
" I was hoping that you five would help me, since you would be facing supernatural enemies I would give you magical powers and then you could help me fight and destroy the enemy."   
" As long as Hee-Koi wants to I'll help", said Duo " I've always wanted magical powers."  
Heero brushed his lips across Duos ear and whispered, "anything for you love, Mission accepted".  
Quatre was shocked by Heero's action, after all just this morning Heero had a gun to Duo's head over the last of the CocoPuffs and now he and Duo were making out.   
Trowa shrugged, "sure I'll help."  
Quatre thought, /well if Trowa is going to…/, "I'll help too".  
"So Wufei that leaves you, are you going to help me?"  
"What will you do if I refuse?"  
"Um I never really though about that."   
"Typical onna."  
"Wufei stop being an ass a give her your answer", snapped Heero, "you can trust her".  
"Fine I'll help" Wufei answered icily.   
"Wonderful!" Bunny's smile had returned "I realize I have a lot to explain but first we have to save the city."  
Leeloo snapped her fingers and little silver chains with mini star shaped charms appeared around each of the boys necks.   
"Well lets get going!" Leeloo started for the door.  
"Wait!" called Wufei, "How are we suppose to use these things?"  
Leeloo stopped and turned her head, "You'll Know when its time, now lets hurry you have a monster to fight."  
"Um…Ms. Leeloo how are we suppose to get there?" asked Quatre.  
"Sorry, I almost forgot! We need some transportation bubbles." Leeloo squeezed her fist in front of her than opened it to reveal a blue-shimmery powder, which she blew at the pilots. Blue bubbles formed a round each of them and with a loud POP they all disappeared.   
  
A quiet desolate street in the heart of Osaka……  
  
With a loud POP three boys, an Angel, a demon, and an oddly dressed girl appeared several yards in the air, then promptly began to fall. Luckily Heero and Duo caught them and flew them down to the solid ground, before a very unusual looking shop.   
Heero folded his wings and they faded along with his armor so he was in his customary spandex and tank top. "Where is the monster?"  
Duo also folded his wings and they too faded with his armor in to his usual black clothes.   
Leeloo looked around "I'm not sure, the computer said the monster was here. Besides I made sure the bubbles took us to the place the threat was. Let me double check I could be wrong," Leeloo looked at her watch and typed a few things in to it, and after a few moments she looked up at everyone. "Well there is something unnaturally evil in this word, but it wasn't at all what I thought it was."  
Wufei was getting impatient, "Where is it?"  
Leeloo pointed at that store they were in front of, "There".  
The store in question was a small shop with a large gaudy sign that read Love Potions and More.  
Heero pulled Duo towards the store, "Let's investigated". Heero reached for the doorknob and had barely enough time to get out of the way, as the door swung, opened. Duo's face wasn't so lucky how ever and it collided with the door.  
"Ow!"  
The girl who came out didn't say anything as she walked by. Trowa caught a brief glimpse of her blank eyes as she walked past him.   
Heero pulled Duo close and felt the bridge off his nose, "are you OK?"  
"I'm fine, thanks Heero."  
Quatre raised and an eyebrow, he wasn't use to Heero acting like this and his behavior surprised him.   
Wufei opened the door, "Lets get this over with."  
Heero led Duo in to the store and Trowa and Quatre followed behind them. As Leeloo past Wufei she whispered in his ear, "Wufei stop trying to be so tough."  
Wufei just snorted and wet in the shop.  
The shop was surprisingly large despite its outward appearance; most of the walls were covered with bottles, jars, powders, and old books.   
The woman behind the counter had short, curly, red hair and a fake smile.  
"Welcome, if there is anything I can do to help you just ask, and before you go don't forget to take one of our free samples," she said gesturing to the rack of test tubes on the counter before her.   
They all nodded and headed towards some nearby shelves, receiving several looks from the other customers in the shop. These shelves held poisons of different potencies, and with different side affects, such as flesh eating chicken pox.   
Wufei wrinkled hi nose as he put down a bottle of a poison that toke thirty-eight hours to kill, and caused immediate blindness. After a few minutes the other customers headed towards the counter to receive their free samples. Leeloo watched as they downed the vials of liquid than shivered. Almost immediately their skin paled and shoulders slumped.  
The shopkeeper smiled, "Have a nice day, come again."  
"I guess we came to the right place." Trowa said to Quatre.  
As the customers left, Wufei caught a glimpse of their cold, empty eyes.   
Leeloo approached the counter and noticed the three large glass jars behind the shopkeeper. They contained several shimmering heart-shaped diamonds, some of which glowed brighter than others did.   
Leeloo brushed back her long blond hair, "what are those in the jars behind you?"  
"Those are a new type of love potion, Not For Sale, would you like a free sample?"  
"No thanks." Leeloo turned to leave but the shopkeeper put her hand on Leeloo's shoulder  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure".  
The woman was becoming angry, "Why not? You have nothing to loose."   
"Why not?! I would like to keep my crystal of love!"  
"Fine," growled the woman, "I'll take it the hard way!" The shopkeeper jumped over the counter and prepared to attack.   
"Guys now! Transform!"  
True to her word, the former Gundam pilots knew what to do,  
Heero: "Angel of Light Illusion!"  
Duo: "Shinigami's Darkness Illusion!"  
Trowa: "Earth's Evolution Make Up!"  
Quatre: "Aqua Sea Make Up!"  
Wufei: "Flames of Fury Make Up!"  
With puffs of multi-colored smoke, the G-boys were transformed in to…..magical girls?!  
They all wore outfits like Leeloo's but they all had their own different color. Heero was wearing silver and white, Duo was wearing black and white, Trowa was wearing green, Quatre was wearing blue-green, and Wufei was wearing fiery red. Their outfits were topped off with star brooches atop their definitely feminine chests.  
"I'M A GIRL!?, screamed Wufei.  
The women slowly advanced forward a bit more cautiously than before.  
"Wufei," hissed Leeloo, "not now complain latter, Attack Now! She's the enemy!"  
Heero stretched his arms above his head and attacked, "Angel Dust!"  
Quatre then followed suit, "Aqua Sea Dance!"  
The woman had blocked Heero's attack but was hit by Quatre's and hit the ground hard and started to get up when Trowa attacked, "Earthquake Smash!" Trowa's attack made the walls of the shop shake violently causing most of the glass in the shop to shatter. The woman leapt out of the dust and rubble and flew at Wufei an attempted to shock him with a lightning blot but he dogged it and promptly attacked, "Flames of Justice!"  
Before the woman could react Duo stepped forward, " I'll finish her, Shadow Fall!"  
After the woman was destroyed the shop disappeared and all that was left was the tree large jars containing the love-crystals.   
Leeloo walked over to them, "Trowa, Heero, would you please help me release these crystals?''  
After freeing the crystals they flew off to respective their owners, The G-boys and Leeloo left with a loud POP.  
  
A dark throne room….  
A Woman with long silver hair, pale white skin, and cold-dead eyes was drumming her long nails on the arm of her throne, Staring angrily at a small computer monitor. "Sylvia! Get in hear now!" yelled the woman sharply wit a vehement voice.  
"Yes my Lady," A young lady with raven hair and an evil smile stepped out of the shadows, "How is it that I may help you?"  
"You, will set plan B in motion, capture human's live crystals, and eliminate those pests"  
"Yes my Lady, is there anything else?"  
"Yes, don't you dare fail me!"  
"Oh I won't, I will succeed." With that, the young lady vanished.  
  
  



End file.
